A New Adventure
by Andreana9
Summary: After PPlanet, Danny's secret was not exposed so he can life the normal life but his adventures are not over yet. Now that the ghosts are peaceful to control his growing powers he must travel to another place by the name of Jump City. DxR


_Alright so this is what the layout is. The intro is at the end of Phantom Planet. I'm going to edit some parts out just for the convenience of my story. Sam and Danny don't kiss. They have the same relationship but in Danny's head he just can't see them together. Danny still has statues in every capital and everything but Tucker's not the mayor and the story is downplayed as to not cause global panic so he is still a world renowned hero known as Danny Phantom._

_Now on to the technical stuff, to not get as much attention Danny Phantom is now just Phantom. When he is in Phantom form I will refer to him as Phantom as well. The Trigon episodes will be slightly different as when I wrote this I couldn't remember a lot of what happened so for confusion on that just erase Slade out of the picture and the fight against themselves didn't happen either._

* * *

><p>A man in blue watched the events pass but stopped the image just before the young Danny Fenton in his human form was tackled by friends and family whom had just accepted who he was. He smiled softly and whispered "You have done well Danny and achieved all you desired but your destiny is not yet finished. No, your destiny stretches farther than I think even I can imagine." He waved his staff and the image rewinded to the fateful moment. The moment when everyone finds out that little Danny Fenton was a lot more than he seemed. With another wave of his staff the moment changed he could not allow Danny's identity to be discovered just yet. There was much he needed to do and if he had to worry about his enemies reaching him through his family and friends that would be exposed he could not complete his destiny. He sighed when he was finished. Danny still had a long road ahead of him but he would fight and be strong just as he always had done. That was what he loved about the boy.<p>

Three months later…

It had been three whole months since an asteroid had almost destroyed the Earth. Danny couldn't believe how time had flown. So much had happened since then and yet it all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. First and foremost, the ghosts and Danny Phantom had created a treaty. With this treaty the ghosts agreed to stop coming to Earth and causing havoc. The only reason this could be broken is if a ghost came in peace to talk to Danny himself about an important matter. But on the other side Danny had to go, as Phantom, to his parents and ask them to make a machine that would give the ghosts their source of energy, turns out the ghosts' source of energy is human negative emotions…figures.

Anyway the Fentons were fascinated by this new breakthrough and got straight to work quickly coming up with the newly dubbed Fenton Ghost Feeder. It created a sort of force field around the ghost and feed them negative emotions. The ghosts took these machines and recreated them to work permanently and set them up all across the Ghost Zone. So now there are no more ghosts in Amity Park, it's just a normal, small town that had been through a lot in the past.

Danny was living life to the fullest. With those three months of no worries and irregular ghost butt kicking schedules he had gotten his grades back up to where they were before, which was quite high for a teenage boy. It was not his sister's all A+'s but it was pretty close, turns out when you can actually stay in the class without having to pop out to go to the "bathroom" every 10 minutes you can actually learn something. The teachers certainly learned something, the slacker and voted for "Most Likely To Fail" was really quite bright, they were astounded at the change and often question those who knew him, such as his parents, but that just turned into a rant of "Of course he's bright! The boy's a Fenton after all!" (guess who) and "He just learned to apply himself we always knew he had it in him. Right honey?" (guess again). So the teachers quickly stopped investigating and just accepted it.

He now had time for videogames and friends. All in all it was perfect. It was normal. It was how it should have been as if that stupid accident have never taken place. Poor naïve Danny, hadn't he learned by now that his life, or afterlife, was not normal?

At the three month and one week mark it started happening. The first instance was when him and Tuck were online playing Doom on the weekend. They were doing really well and Danny was really into the game but at a critical moment when he had to dodge his hand turned intangible and he died leaving Tucker to his fate. He just shook it off as he listened to Tuck yell at him over the headset complaining about being left alone to die.

Then there were more instances, just little body parts would suddenly turn intangible at any random moment. It was like he had just gotten his powers again. That was the worst month of his life and he did not want to go through it again so he concentrated more on it until the freak events really didn't happen anymore. But then it got worse his ice core got colder and he world randomly freeze things and wherever he walked it was ten degrees colder. He tried to control it but nothing would work. By the fourth month he had to miss school because he was "sick", more like if he went he would end up freezing the whole school and then his secret would be blown out of the water.

He didn't know what was happening and he was scared. He debated going into the Ghost Zone but decided not to. It was too early, the treaty had barely taken affect, he didn't want anything drastic to happen just because he was having some control issues.

That night before he slept he got a visit from one of his favorite ghosts, probably the only one that the treaty really didn't apply to, Clockwork. As always Clockwork knew the reason for his dilemma and had surprisingly chosen to reveal it. He had explained that he had not used his powers. He was still an adolescent and, for a halfa, that meant he was still growing and that meant his powers were still growing. He really couldn't believe that. His powers had already grown so much how in the world could they still be growing? But they were and they needed an outlet. He had not used his powers in four months and now as they grew they just continued to condense at his core until it could no longer hold them at bay. That was why they had started leaking out while he was in his human form. And if he didn't find a continuous source of release from the pressure his human and ghost half could merge and his secret would be lost.

So he asked the obvious question "How can I prevent this?" The answer… he didn't like so much. He needed to go back to crime fighting, to being a "hero." He had thought that part of his life was over and done with. He thought he could live a normal life again. What did those mysterious forces have against him living normal!

He sighed and was honest with himself, he did miss being a hero. He missed being proud of himself and his friends being proud of him. He missed the look of awe and gratefulness of the citizen he saved. They were good feelings but he was not sure he wanted to go back to putting both himself and everyone he cared about in danger just for those feelings.

Clockwork had not finished yet though. He had put a lot of thought into this, well not much he knew what he needed to do, he just had to follow his future self, which was him, right now, while his past self watches him to see what to do… yeah headache I'm gonna stop now.

Anyway with the ghosts gone Danny wasn't going to find crime here, at least not crime that the local police couldn't handle. He would have to move. There was a city not so far away to be a pain to go back and forth occasionally but far enough to have an excuse not to go back and forth constantly. This metropolis was apparently a super villain hotspot. Its name was Jump City. Danny recognized that name a blinked in shock. That was where the Teen Titans resided.

Clockwork explained that he did not need to join them but he could if he wanted to. The choice was his. But the city attracted more and more villains and soon the Titans would be overrun. It was the perfect place to train his growing powers and release the pressure in his core.

Then they got on to the finer details. I mean he was only sixteen, it's not like he can just pack up and fly there during the night. Clockwork had used his connections, which Danny refused to ask about because he knew he would only get confused, to get him a scholarship to a private school in the city. With his grades now he could pull it off if he kept them high which he protested but Clockwork just held up a hand and told him to make it work.

He would live in a dorm, with no roommate, and the school allowed the students to roam the city as long as they got their work done and made it to their first hour the next day on time. It was perfect. Absolutely no flaws, after all this was the master of time, but how could he just leave? He had lived his whole life in Amity Park. He had protected it with his very life and had almost seen it fall many times. Was he supposed to just forget all that and start over in a new place?

After Clockwork left Danny put all the papers for the Jump City school in the mailbox for his parents to see but he couldn't get to sleep. He had that feeling in the pit of his stomach and was wondering if he made the right decision going allow with Clockworks advice. But eventually the night's events got to him and he fell into the abyss of his dreams.

Just two weeks after that fateful conversation Danny really was packing his bags with his sister and mother close behind with multiple checklists and tears that they tried to hide. He was sad that he had to go but he would be in touch with everyone as much as possible and this was kind of unavoidable. Jazz was actually pretty happy. Turns out the college she was going to in a little over a month was only twenty miles away from his soon to be home so she could check on him whenever she felt like it.

His parents thought he was riding the bus there but, in fact, he was getting a head start on the whole using his powers again thing and was going to fly there. Jazz drove him, Tuck, and Sam out of town in order for them to say the last goodbye.

Jazz was a blubbery mess, and Tuck was wailing about the loss of his friend. Who would talk video games and girls with him now? Then there was Sam, she tried to act tough but she just ended up in his arms crying. She had loved him all her life and now he was leaving her. He felt something too but with him leaving and those feelings were almost like those he had for Jazz he just didn't want to hurt her by saying anything.

He looked at all of them with sad eyes and hugged the living daylights out of each one before grabbing his two hundred pound bag, courtesy of sister and mother, thank goodness for his ghostly super strength that had been developing, and walked away a few steps before he turned and waved. Finally he shouted his trademark "I'm going ghost!" and became Phantom before he bent his knees and jumped into the air soaring towards his new home.

Danny found his new school relatively easy and got settled in. On his journey to Jump City he had trained a lot with his powers and it felt good. He had no idea just how much pressure was on his core until his started relieving it. But onto the school, it was just as he pictured it clean and fancy. He wouldn't really fit it but that was fine he wasn't here to fit in here was here to work.

His first day he got his schedule with all advanced classes and hated it. The kids weren't horrible but dang could people gossip here. In the course of his morning he had already heard he was a rich fugitive, a prince, and a genius. Every time he heard a new one he couldn't help but laugh.

When people found out he was on a scholarship some looked down on him of course. But there were some cool people who he got along with at least. None of the girls had anything on Sam but there were a few that he caught looking his way or maybe that was his ego talking. But he knew had gotten taller and less frail looking at least in the past four months. That had to have some merit with the ladies, at least that's what Tucker would say.

He gradually got used to the schedule and the freedom. The homework was occasionally harsh but since the school wanted the academic average to be as high as possible they included an hour of study hall which helped immensely since he could finish in school then scout the city.

Jump City was the single largest city he had ever seen. The buildings were huge, all the streets were four lanes, and it was never quiet. He couldn't imagine the repair cost for whenever the Titans fought a particularly hard enemy. Speaking of the Titans he had learned a lot about them since coming here but had yet to see them. There hadn't been any activity on the evil side so I guess it makes sense. Still, didn't Clockwork say this was a villain hotspot he had been here a week and had seen nothing.

Turns out the next day he would get his wish.

It was a Sunday so he had no school and Danny was wondering around scouting places to go if ever in need of food or just a place to relax. He eventually made his way to a park in the middle of the city. It was green, had trees, a lake the whole enchilada except for people. He then heard screaming on the other side of the lake.

Reacting on instinct he jumped into some bushes and went ghost so he could fly over as fast as possible. When he got to the other side he met a strange sight a giant…heart with vacuum tubes was at the kid playground. He was confused until he saw a little girl with blond pigtails being sucked up by one of the tubes and immediately took action.

He dove for the girl while simultaneously freezing the tube with his right hand. When he grabbed the girl he heard a warped scream come from the heart. Heh. It seems he hurt it. He took the girl and hid her in the bushes where she was out of harm's way then turned around and dove for the heart. It was a short battle compared to some he had in the past. All it took was a few ectoblasts and bit of ice to take the thing down. When he was sure the thing was down for the count he quickly dismantled it and froze the pieces for somebody to pick up.

He then went back and checked on the girl whom he found to be perfectly fine but extremely shaken. He looked around for someone that could be her mother but instead saw the Teen Titans running to the scene. "Little late weren't they" he thought miffed but then a solution came to mind. He sent the girl to the superhero squad so they could deal with finding her parents. He would but if he walked around holding a little scared girl as Phantom it might not turn out so well.

He watched invisible as the girl got hugged by Starfire and questioned by Robin. But his teammates wouldn't allow him to interrogate a kid so they started yelling at him. Their antics were quite funny, it reminded him of the friendly fights he, Sam, and Tucker used to have. He silently sighed at the thought of them but perked up when he remembered they had scheduled a chat session today to catch up. He looked back one more time to see the team had everything under control and then sped back to his dorm where is laptop lay.

POV change

"I just don't get it. This "white haired man" just comes up and saves the girl, fights and then leaves? Why?" Robin asked as he paced back and forth in the Titan Tower control room. "And what's with the freezing and how did he know to separate all of Kardiak's parts? Grrrr" he growled grabbing his hair frustrated. The only information they had gotten on this "white haired" hero was that he saved the little girl named Erin by grabbing her and hiding her while he fought him. They also found that the guy could pack a punch if the dents in Kardiak's armor were anything to go by. He could also freeze things, which is really how he defeated the villain whether knowingly or unknowingly.

Without more information Robin could not do what he really wanted to and that was research this new threat/friend. He had to know what he was here for so he could protect his city and his friends but the guy had just dropped off the map. There had been a rather large number of villains, more than usual and that was saying something, but nothing that his team couldn't handle and it had only been a week. Yeah, only a week, for him with a mystery unsolved that was a crime and he was paying for it through less sleep because his mind keeps running through ideas which as he gets more frustrated become crazier and crazier.

Maybe his team was right. He just needed to stop thinking for a few minutes and relax. He went over to his bed and laid down. When he was almost calm and close to falling asleep a loud noise jolts him out of bed his staff ready to beat whoever interrupted him over the head. He then saw the room flashing red, oh it was just the alarm… IT WAS THE ALARM! He immediately took action running out of his room down to the garage to his R cycle. Everyone else was already there much to his chagrin. He leapt onto his vehicle and shouted his signature "Titans Go!" then sped out of the garage towards the city.

It turned out to be the HIVE crew. They had robbed a bank and were making their escape running down a street. Jinx had used her power on the wall while her big burly friend had been so kind to smash it the rest of the way. The wall had almost fallen on them but they had managed to dodge and continued in pursuit. Then Robin realized the worst part this was the Jump City Jail. Most none super villains were kept here and they had just left a means for criminals to get out into the city. "Beastboy! Starfire! Go back! That was a jail wall they broke down and there are probably criminals already taking advantage. Go round them up before they cause even more trouble!" he ordered. As they left he sighed this was just not his week.

POV change

As Danny was walking out of school with Matt talking about Doom he heard a loud crash. Matt, surprised, yelled "What was that?"

"I don't know." he answered and looked around "Hey man I got to jet I'll talk to ya later." then he ran off school grounds at a sprint into the nearest city alley before going ghost. Finally he flew quickly in the general direction the crash had come from.

He got to the scene to find men and a few women in orange jumpsuits climbing out a big messy hole in a concrete wall. That wasn't something you saw every day. He sighed then flew down and knocked out a few that looked like fast runners before taking them inside the barriers of the wall and created a makeshift ice handcuff that attached them to the ground in case they woke up. This was going to be a long day.

By the time Beastboy and Starfire arrived Phantom had rounded up most of the first wave and was going after the ones that slipped out into the city. There were still a few stragglers that were cautiously going out but the two Titans rounded them up quickly.

POV change

As they were carrying their prizes back to the jail Beastboy wondered aloud "You know with as big as that hole is I would have thought more had gotten out…" he trailed off as they entered the jails courtyard through the hole in the wall. Littered all over the courtyard were at least fifty prisoners. Most were knocked unconscious but there were a few that were awake and yelling. Beastboy then took notice of what was keeping the awake ones from running away. On one of every prisoner's wrists there was a half of a ring of something that held them to the ground. He set the prisoners he held on the ground semi-gently and touched an unconscious person's cuff only to pull back when he discovered it was cold. Whoever had done this had used ice to hold them! What the heck? Robin's gonna freak when he hears this!

Then Starfire chose to speak up "Beastboy! I know the strangeness of this holding is curious but did Robin not say to get all the criminals? Have we caught all the foes?"

"Good point Starfire let's go get some more!" he yelled enthusiastically and turned into a green bald eagle and soared into the sky followed closely by Starfire.

POV change

After another ten minutes Phantom was pretty sure he caught all the ones that got past and started to head back to put the last batch in so he could go back to his dorm and call Sam and Tucker about this. They would freak! He started flying in the direction of the prison with a small grin on his face thinking about his friends.

Starfire had found one guy hiding in a dumpster it had not been pleasant opening it so they just decided to take the whole thing. With Starfire carrying the dumpster they got to the jail again. As they flew over the wall they saw a boy in black and white leaning over a prisoner. Beastboy immediately dived for him but the dude dodged. When they faced each other for a moment Beastboy got a glimpse of white hair and green but when he straightened out the guy was gone!

He looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Then he went over to the prisoner he had been leaning over and inspected him to make sure he was okay. He seemed fine but one thing he noticed was that his handcuff was different. It was thin and looked like it had finger divots in it instead of the mostly smooth ring the others had been. Then he realized it was different because it wasn't finished. That dude had been the one to round these guys up! Awesome!

Wait not awesome! He had attacked him! Crap! Now he was gonna think he was mean. Beastboy sulked as he helped Starfire unload the guy they had captured and render him unconscious before waiting for the police and the rest of their Team to arrive. He's supposed or submitting or a procrastinator

Danny was in his dorm studying when that awful gut feeling he'd been having all day suddenly felt like a shadow hanging over the world. The feeling of pure "evil" was just overwhelming. He was getting ready to go ghost as to check out what was going on when his instincts screamed at him to go intangible. Now normally he was suppress this urge but there was no one around and that feeling had gotten stronger so instead of thinking he did it, going intangible while still human. It was surprisingly easy to use his ghost powers in his human form but his control had gotten a lot better so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Staying intangible he turned into Phantom and floated through his door. The sight he found there was not pretty. There was Matt holding onto his door handle like he was going to go in, but he was frozen in the action because he was literally turned to stone. When he saw him Danny gasped and instinctively jerked back at the pained look on his friend's face which sent him through his room and out onto the school grounds.

Wherever he looked he saw people turned to stone with a look of pain and fear upon their face. He felt sick. He also felt helpless. He didn't know how to save these people. But that was why he was now flying at his fastest speed towards the direction that he had heard this awful roar coming from. Whatever had made the innocent people like this was most likely there and he was going to kick "whatever the thing was" 's butt.

When he arrived things did not look good. He saw the Titans fighting this monster. It was HUGE and red skinned with a sort of horn crown on his head. Above all else it gave of the feeling of hatred and evil, yep this was the source.

He noticed not all the Titans were there and looked around for Raven and Robin spotting them in the distance with his enhanced vision. A child version of Raven was on the ground looking hurt and Robin seemed to be talking to her. This, for some reason, got Phantom mad. This thing had hurt Raven, who was so much like Sam? No, that wasn't gonna fly.

He flew to the area of battle just as Cyborg came flying when the monster's hand had hit him. Phantom caught him not even missing a beat as he continued toward the thing. Cyborg looked up a little dazed at his face "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm saving your butt. What does it look like?" he retorted. He still hadn't lost his touch when it came to comebacks it seemed, that was a plus. Cyborg didn't say anything else opting to worry about the giant enemy about to take over the world first and worry about this white haired mystery boy later.

"Set me down next to Star. I got to give her cover so she can get up in the air again." He ordered. Danny did as told quickly but didn't stop. He kept flying up until he was level with the monsters face and immediately started shooting his plasma bolts at its eyes. The thing didn't like that because he had to quickly become intangible to avoid being swatted out of the air like a fly by a massive hand.

He kept up his attacks on the eyes avoiding the ray that was sent out of them. The first time the monster charged up his ray Phantom was taken by surprise and that would not be happening again because that thing packed a punch. He could already feel bruises forming. He was punching the dude in his overgrown nose when he heard a high pitched yell of pain. He looked down and saw that the thing had hit Starfire. She was hurt and lying on the ground about to be stepped on by the monster's massive foot and Cyborg wasn't going to make it in time. Danny acted quickly. He had worked a little on this on the way to Jump City but hadn't used it in combat yet. He charged up a plasma bolt but instead of just releasing it he quickly condensed it and gave it more power and repeated the process. He could usually get it much more stable and powerful but he didn't have enough time, Starfire was about to be crushed.

He threw the condensed ball at the thing's face and flew down towards Starfire. It exploded upon impact and sent the monster reeling backwards and giving a roar of pain. He grabbed Starfire and went over to Cyborg. "Take her. I've got something that should slow him down. You've got to get out of here." he said urgently. Cyborg shook his head in response but still took his teammate in his arms. Phantom sighed 'stupid stubborn heroes', "I'll be fine. Just go get her someplace safe." Then he turned and flew back to the recovering but still disoriented giant.

Cyborg hesitated, feeling as if he should be helping but then he looked at his teammate and surrogate sister. She had taken a beating her body was dirty and covered with bruises with her clothing ripped in several places but the thing that worried him was that she had a nasty wound on the back of her head that was bleeding way too much to be good news. Yeah, the guy was right; he had to get her out of here and to someplace safe and immediately took off running.

Meanwhile Phantom was thinking of some way to stall. The thing had been annoyed by his plasma bolts but they hadn't really didn't deal any hard damage. His impromptu plasma ball hadn't done much besides disorient and anger the guy. He could charge up another one of those but better. But that would also take time that he didn't have. That left… that, well he would be drained afterwards but it should damage him. What couldn't that damage?

So Phantom landed about thirty feet in front of the giant and planted his feet. Before the beast had a chance to attack him he reached deep in his core and sucked in a breath. A second afterwards came out a scream that no one had heard before. It was chilling and filled with power. It was the scream of death itself.

The screams power was so much that green wavelengths bashed into the monster's front and lifted him off the ground into the lava he had created earlier. Roars of pain were emitted but not heard over the continuous scream. Phantom knew he could only keep this up for another twenty seconds or so, so he decided to try something. He flew closer to the fallen giant that was trying get up but failing against the immeasurable power of the Ghostly Wail. When Phantom knew his time was almost up he delved into his core again and channeled his ice powers.

During the last few seconds of the Ghostly Wail ice came out of Phantom's mouth coving anything that the green, now with streaks of light blue, waves of power were hitting. Soon both the monster and the pit of lava were covered in ice.

Phantom had reached his limit. He started plummeting out of the air at a dangerous height, spent. The only thing that was keeping him from powering down was adrenaline and pure will but that was wavering as he felt the ground get closer and closer.

Unexpected the ground felt kind of soft when he landed. It gave with his momentum allowing the force to be absorbed not causing any harm to him at all. He looked out through half closed bleary eyes. All he could see was bright white light. Someone had caught him? Those were his last thoughts as he passed out once again becoming Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p><em>To my readers- I know my attention is all over the place and I can't seem to finish a story but believe me when I tell you I'll continue to work on all my active stories. It'll just take a while because whenever I have an idea or time I'll write but that idea doesn't always turn out to be the next chapter. I'll consider putting my stories up for adoption but as of now that isn't going to happen. Love you all, read and review please! PS- I might rewrite this I don't know yet I like the idea but I don't know if I put enough detail and if I skip time periods too much please review and tell me your opinion. Thank-you!<em>


End file.
